Doctor Whooves Adventures
Doctor Whooves Adventures is a radio drama series created by Pony in a Box Productions. Started as an audio adaptation of the popular fanfic Number 12 (which was written by the series' director, SqueakAnon), it has since grown into a regular series in and of itself. The series centers on Doctor Whooves, who is presented as the twelfth incarnation of the Doctor from the BBC series and has been transported to Equestria after a battle with the Weeping Angels in the Abstract Plane. The TARDIS crashes into the library home of Twilight Sparkle, who teams with the Doctor to defeat the Weeping Angels and other menaces as his newest companion. First aired on February 19, 2012, it has reached a total of seven episodes and multiple shorts so far, and an additional three episodes in production. A spin-off, Daring Do Adventures, which focuses on the expanded universe of the Daring Do book series from the episodes Read It and Weep and Daring Don't, is also ongoing. For all news regarding future episodes check this reference. Episodes Full Episodes #''Number 12'' (Part 1) #''Number 12 (Part 2) #''Chords of Chaos #''Pony of the Opera'' (continuation of Chords of Chaos) #''Wrong Way Backwards'' (Parts 1, 2, and 3; Crossover with Doctor Whooves and Assistant; Chronologically follows Shadows of the Lunar Republic, Bells of Fate, and The Castle Above) #''Shadows of the Lunar Republic'' #''Bells of Fate'' #''Future Episode: The Castle Above'' (continuation of Bells of Fate; scheduled release date Late-July/Early August 2014) #'Future Episode': Stripped of Stone #'Future Episode': Traveler Goodnight (Filly of a Distant Star) Spin-Off Series #''Goodnight Goodnight'' #''Good Day Goodnight'' #''Good Show Goodnight'' (Part 1) #''Good Show Goodnight'' (Part 2) #''Good Show Goodnight'' (Part 3) #'Future Episode': Good Game Goodnight (unknown release date) Short Episodes #''Fashionably Late'' #''Partners in Crime'' #''Crossed Wires'' #''Express Delivery'' #''The Search'' #''Cell Mates'' #''Lovestruck'' Staff Crew *Squeak: Creator, Director, and Head writer. *Dash: Senior Audio Editor *Flootershai: Script Editor *QdBrony: Musician *Sonicsuns: Writer, Head of Daring Do Adventures, and Co-Manager of the Pony in a Box Productions tumblr and blog *Sithking Zero: Writer *BagpipeBrony: Composer of Beginning and Ending DWA Themes *CyberToaster: Poster Artist *Crystalsuicune: Poster Artist *Xigger: Junior Audio Editor *X-trav: Audio Editor *RobotButterfly: Storyboard Artist *Needthistool: Foley-assembler, Keyframer *Sly wit: Writer Cast *The JamJar: Doctor Whooves *Lauren Goodnight: Twilight, Rarity, The Professor, Derpy (Lauren is professional voice actress.) *Dash: Narrator *Miguel Moran: Sergeant Kazoo *Flootershai: Pinkie Pie, Pinkamena, Derpy, Coco Pie, Princess Luna *Pony1kenobi: Dusk Shine, Spike *QdBrony: Droid, Berry Bubble *Sonicsuns: Night Shift, Dorian Mode and The Hoofington Stranger, *Sithking Zero: Sergeant Pie, Wrex, Ahuizotl *ObeyCelestia: Additional Voices *CyberToaster: Beaker *Wollffeey: Mrs. Kazoo, Goodnight, Octavia, Fluttershy, Daring Do *Neil the Nerd: Prench Trooper, Herpy *Alphabetsoup314: Masra *Great Dinn: Student, aka GENERIC MCSTEVENSON THE THIRD, and one of the two Cheshire Cats in "Wrong Way Backwards" *RobotButterfly: Swift Wing *Hamish: Ambassador Hawkings *Random: Storm Talon References External Links *SqueakAnon's Channel *Tumblr Page *TV Tropes Page Category:Fanmade videos Category:Crossover Category:Radio Play